Good Girls Go Bad
by ohfortuneslost
Summary: A Nothing Personal side story. Eric and Sookie celebrate Halloween with a party that doesn't turn out the way they planned. Angst. Rated M for situation and for language.


**Disclaimer: Don't own SVM, or Eric, unfortunately. For all else, see Author's Note at bottom.**

_I make those good girls go bad…  
I make those good girls go bad…  
Good. Girls. Go…  
Bad._

_Just one night  
Couldn't be so wrong  
You make me wanna  
Lose control_

"Really Eric?"Sookie asked, arching her brow at her boyfriend.

"Really Sookie." He replied, arching his eyebrow right back at her.

"Kurt Cobain, really? Because no one will ever guess that it's you." She said sarcastically, gesturing to the plaid shirt and ripped jeans on the bed, and rolling her eyes.

He rolled his eyes as well, and dropped the sweat pants he was wearing, reaching for the jeans. Sookie blushed bright fuchsia, but did not avert her eyes which pleased him.

"C'mon Eric, this is a masquerade party! You know, masks, costumes, you're supposed to go incognito!" She continued, persisting in her argument.

"There's really no point Sookie," His voice was muffled as he pulled on his shirt. "At least not for me; I'm performing tonight, everyone's going to know who I am, costume or not. I might as well look good. I don't know why the fuck Pam and Amelia had to throw a fucking costume party anyway."

"Because it's fun! It's Halloween! Lighten up!" She cried out, crossing her arms and pouting. Eric smirked at her words, and after a couple of seconds, her eyes widened, and she quickly sought to correct herself, backtracking hastily, "Eric, I didn't mean to…."

But she was too late and he was beginning to stalk towards her, his smirk widening with every step. She began backing away from him until the back of her knees hit the edge of the bed.

His smirk widened into a grin, and he pounced.

"Eric! Stop!" She shrieked out, laughing, smacking his back, as his wandering hands expertly probed all of her ticklish spots.

"What's wrong Sookie? I'm trying to lighten up, just like. You. Wanted." He punctuated each statement by approaching her lips, getting closer and closer until he was only an inch from her lips.

Abruptly, she stopped laughing and they stared into each other's eyes, until Sookie unexpectedly pushed up on his shoulders. "The party." She muttered, not meeting his eyes.

He stared at her in disbelief, but reluctantly rolled off of her onto his back beside her. He would never force her into anything.

She nuzzled into his side, whispering apologies to him. He stroked her hair softly and whispered softly back, "It's okay Sookie, if you want to wait, we'll wait. You're not going to lose me. I only want you."

He felt her instantly sill, and knew he'd stumbled right onto her biggest fear. Apparently she felt if she didn't put out for her rocker boyfriend, she would lose him. He didn't know how to convince her otherwise, save for constantly telling her.

She slid up his body, the sensation doing funny, wonderful things to his body. She gave him a peck on the cheek before rolling off the bed.

"C'mon, you have to help the band set up, and I have to get ready. I'm not even in my costume yet!" She began shooing him off the bed, and out of the room.

"I don't get to see your costume?" He asked, pouting playfully.

* * *

"Of course not, I want it to be a surprise!" And with that, she closed the door in his face.

She walked into the party and immediately began grooving to her boyfriend's band that was playing an eclectic mix of covers from the 60s and some original songs.

She drifted through the crowd, periodically checking her mask to make sure it was still secure.

Upon Amelia and Pam's insistence, she was dressed up as an air fairy. But she was fairly certain it was like no fairy ever seen before.

Her skirt was airy and light, made out of a light blue chiffon, that, to Sookie's shame was more than half way up her leg. Her shirt, if it could be called that, was a scrap of white material that covered her breasts and was knotted in the back. She made Amelia tie the knot very tightly.

On her shoulders were graceful white sparkling wings. On her feet were silvery sandals, and upon her head was a silvery wreath of feathers, with a matching mask.

She was sure Eric would love it.

"She watched him on the stage, crooning out the lyrics to 'Sweet Child O' Mine'. She flushed. That was the first song she'd ever sang with him; the first time she'd ever met him.

She saw the way his eyes flickered about the audience and flushed when she realized he was looking for her.

"How did I get so lucky?" She asked herself quietly before plunging into the crowd, heading for the stage, preparing to meet him when he got off stage for his break.

The journey through the crowd was arduous, and pushing through the throngs of woman who had the same idea as her was dangerous.

She had finally reached the edge, and was happily listening to the music, but then she stiffened as she heard the words from the group next to her.

She turned to her right and got a good look at the girls. She would be the first to admit that her outfit ran the fine line between sexy and slutty, but the one who seemed to be the leader just took an eraser and went to town on that line.

The girl had knee high leather boots, a black leather skirt that barely covered her crotch, and made it fairly obvious she was not wearing any underwear, paired with a fish net shirt with nothing underneath.

Her friends were dressed similarily, and the things she was saying were making Sookie blush.

"I've had him before, and I'll have him again, guarantee it." She said, cracking her gum. "By the time I'm done with him, he won't be able to talk, much less sing; I'll have him screaming so loud."

"Is he that good of a fuck?" One of the groupies asked.

"Well he is, but it's not just that. Do you hear that music, that voice? They're going to go far, no doubt, and if I'm with him, by extension, so will I." At that point she began strutting off with her groupies trailing behind her, congratulating her on her 'geniousness'.

Sookie felt like she was going to puke, and right at that moment, Eric replace the microphone back into its stand and announced that the band was taking a break. Right on cue, Blondie began blasting out of the stereo speakers, strategically placed around the room.

_One way or another I'm gonna find ya  
I'm gonna getcha getcha getcha getcha  
One way or another I'm gonna win ya  
I'm gonna getcha getcha getcha getcha  
One way or another I'm gonna see ya  
I'm gonna meetcha meetcha meetcha meetcha_

Eric and the rest of the band casually walked off the stage where they were immediately surrounded by girls who were thrusting themselves upon him and the rest, but Sookie hung back from the crowd.

Suddenly, Eric looked past all of the girls, and his eyes met hers, and he lit up in a big grin that for some reason made her heart ache.

He immediately began pushing through the crowd, heading straight towards her, ignoring the many advances thrown his way.

He finally reached her, and took in her outfit. "You look amazing." He said huskily before drawing her into a heated kiss that she returned whole-heartedly, ignoring the muttered comments of 'slut', and 'groupie' that was hurled their way as the disgruntled girls left, looking for other prey.

Their kiss began getting more and more heated until they were entwined around each other in a way that was inappropriate for a public place. In a surprising move, it was Eric who broke the kiss, muttering "Sookie, we shouldn't do this here."

But Sookie just clung tighter to him, standing up on her tiptoes to whisper in his ear, "Let's go somewhere, I need you right now, _all _of you." And her hand drifted down to his crotch pointedly, but he grabbed it quickly.

"What?" He asked shocked. "We're not having sex for the _first time _here_ of all places_." His voice dropped at the end of the sentence. He looked at her suspiciously. "What brought this on?"

She flushed, looking down, there was no way that she was going to tell him what that girl had said, or let him know how much it had affected her. But his words affected her as well, and hit her hard in her self esteem. "You don't want me?" She whispered, tears welling up in her eyes.

He let out a huff of air, frustrated to no end. "Sookie, I am not having this conversation with you right now, I'm just not. Get a ride home with Sam and Lafayette." And he wave them over, before turning and heading upstairs, leaving her alone, with tears streaming down her face.

* * *

He finally felt himself release in long streams, letting his head band back against the tiled wall in the bathroom. '_This is so embarrassing'_ he thought as he cleaned himself up.

It used to be that he always had a girl to do this for him, but that was all before Sookie. With Sookie, he wanted to wait, because she wanted to wait, and if she was happy, than he was fucking ecstatic, that was just how it worked.

But then, then, she came on to him, and in that _costume_. He let out a groan. He knew from Amelia and Pam that she was supposed to be a fairy, but she didn't look like that to him, she looked like an angel, his angel.

And he was damned if he was going to be the one to taint that angel by taking her virginity at a kegger of all places.

He knew that she was in tears when he left her, but tomorrow he would go to her, and make her see that he was just protecting her, and then she would forgive him. She had to.

**A/N: Sorry this took so long to put out, but the fourth chapter of Nothing Personal should be out sometime this weekend, so look out for that. This actually turned out a lot differently than I thought. This w**_**as **_**going to be an entry into Eric's Great Pumpkin Contest, but then I ran out of time, and the contest involved sex, and at this point, they are only 16, and I didn't think that would feel right.**

**This is a side story, because I feel it is integral, showing how they view their relationship, view each other, but it didn't really fit into the story planned in my head. This is not the beginning of the end, the beginning of their breakup, in fact they are still 16, and have been dating for about eight months, and are heading into the 'hot n' heavy' phase. I wanted to show case some of the things that might lead **_**up **_**to their breakup, but they are essentially rock solid for another, oh five years or so.**

**And in case I get the question, NO, Sookie was not drunk when she accosted Eric, but she was feeling very insecure, and wanted to know that they were okay, that he wouldn't leave her. **

**Sorry about the long author's note, I hope you enjoyed reading!**

**The Playlist**

**Good Girls Go Bad- Cobra Starship**

**One Way or Another- Blondie**


End file.
